


The Masked Ball

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Parrish attends a masked ball on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masked Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written for clwilson2006's prompt in comment_fic: SGA, Lorne/Parrish, costume party

Atlantis is in the midst of throwing an old-fashioned costume party. But not just _any_ party; a party where anonymity was supposed to be key. Not that 3 years in the Pegasus galaxy hadn't gotten people so familiar with each other that they could be identified by a cough, the way they walked, or even their scent. And as soon as someone spoke, their cover was blown, which was probably what was contributing to the quietness currently enveloping the room.

"I've been around these people _way_ too much," David Parrish says in a low voice. Looking around the room, he sees an unmistakable Ronon Dex, fully decked out in an Italian suit with his dreadlocks pulled back into an elegant ponytail, his face covered in a tribal mask. Dex is talking to a woman that David doesn't recognize at first, until she reaches out to touch Dex's arms; Elizabeth. Even beneath a massive blonde wig, mask, and costume that makes her look like a woman from the French Revolution time period, there was no mistaking the woman's hands. David often studied them during meetings, reading the woman's reactions and mood based on how she held her hands.

David looks around the room, eyes landing on his boss, the unmistakable Rodney McKay, who was in the process of trying to flirt with someone he didn't recognize. David's unasked question as to the woman's identity was answered a few seconds later with McKay's sudden, " _Cadman_?!?! That's _you_?!?! Ugh..." outburst, Sheppard behind the pair, doubling over in laughter a beat later.

The one person that David had been hoping to find was Evan Lorne, though he was nowhere to be seen. Evan and David had been tip-toeing around each other for weeks, neither man making the first move, though _Don't Ask, Don't Tell_ had been off the books for a few months. David considers that perhaps Evan had been stuck working in the Control Room, covering for the party, before he heads over to grab a snack from the treats table. 

As he reaches for a block of Athosian cheese, David considers the costume he'd put together. He'd kept his costume simple; he was a tall, lean tree, real leaves studiously glued onto his costume, his long arms an imitation of branches, and his face hidden behind a mask made of pine tree-like bark. Simple, but it had taken him a few days to gather everything and assemble the costume. The only problem with it was the rigidity of the body, which meant David had to stand the entire time he was in it.

As he fumbles with a drink from the punchbowl (assisted by a masked Elvis impersonator - one of the Marines, but David isn't sure which) he notices a commotion from the corner of his eye. He turns just in time to spot..."d'Artagnan?" he hears himself utter.

Evan Lorne leaps into the room, wearing the full French swordsman regalia, though David would know the glint from those eyes anywhere. Lorne tips his head minutely at David, the broad-brimmed Musketeer hat and feather dipping slightly, before making his rounds of the party. David watches as Ronon breaks his conversation with Elizabeth long enough to evaluate Evan's sword, Evan taking the time to display the difference between fencing and fighting with a knife.

Once Lorne's rounds were complete, David watches as Evan tosses a handful of almonds into his mouth, then grabs a glass of ale before sidling up next to David.

"What a fine, sturdy, _handsome_ tree," Evan says, lips upturned into a smile. "Just the kind to lean against on a warm Fall evening - maybe with a nice book to read."

"A book like _Les mémoires de M. d'Artagnan_ ," David asks, the French pronunciation rolling off his tongue easily. "My _favorite_ book?" he adds, voice quieting so that just Lorne can hear the question.

" _Oui_ ," Evan manages with a smile. "I've seen you reading it about a dozen times. But I'm afraid my French is a little rusty." Lifting his mask, Evan asks, "Maybe we could...read it together, maybe?"

David smiles, his hands trembling gently as he reaches out to take one of Evan's. "I'd like that," he says.

Evan entwines his fingers with David, then smiles up at the man and says, "It's a date."


End file.
